


Seeking

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Starkiller Base, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: madhatdee asked: "Push" KyluxSend me a “Push” and I’ll write a drabble about one character pushing the other against a wall and kissing them





	Seeking

Ren senses a strange pulsation of distress - something not entirely unpleasant, but a confused energy.

He has known General Hux a long time now, and he knows the General’s aura, and energies very well.

They only just fired Starkiller for the first time minutes ago - he can’t possibly be regretting anything _yet_.

When Ren saw him last, the General actually looked… _emotional_ about it. That was bizarre in and of itself, but bizarre in a way Ren likes.

The General has a good poker-face, better than most, and it was a nice change of pace to see something other than vague annoyance, and generalized hatred of everything around him on his face. The control bridge offers nothing, the hangars are empty, and Phasma has no idea where he might be. The crew is mostly useless.

To better his ability to spread himself over the ship, Ren removes his mask, shuts his eyes, and hones in on the General’s aura.

It is a mash of emotions, all so enormous, conflicting, and cataclysmic, someone might mistake the energy for his. But this is definitely General Hux’s. 

Ren follows it, and finds himself in a long corridor tucked in a hall barely used. He stands at the end of the corridor, mask under his arm, and his brows knit.

He watches the General pace, pushing, and pulling at his hair, and emitting bursts of unidentifiable emotions.

When the General finally notices him, he stops the pacing, but he doesn’t slick back his hair to its typical order, or try to shoo Ren away. He stands there, shaking a little, eyes bright, and wild.

In the five standard years he’s known General Hux, Ren has never seen him so undone before. 

“I sensed you were in some form of distress,” Ren explains without prompting, “Starkiller was a success. What could be wrong?”

“Nothing, right?” Hux asks, his voice shaky, unsure, “It worked. It worked.”

Ren puts his mask down onto the floor, and approaches the General carefully. He can sense General Hux’s heart beating rapidly, and he’s inexplicably worried about the man. 

“You have spent several years engineering Starkiller,” Ren says, “You’ve finally seen the greatness of all your labors. Are you unhappy?”

“No!” Hux denies immediately, “No, I’m - I’m… I don’t know…”

 _He doesn’t know?_ Ren wonders.

Ren leans against one of the walls, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I can instill a calm in you, if that will help. It won’t last the whole cycle, but it will bring you down from… whatever _this_ is,” Ren offers, gesticulating at all of Hux.

“No, I… I worked on this for… for so many years…”

Ren nods, and watches closely as Hux takes a step toward him, eventually putting them toe-to-toe, and face-to-face, “I _built_ that - I _created_ that, and it _worked_. We can _win this_ \- we can _actually_ win this with Starkiller.”

“Yes,” Ren smiles begrudgingly, “You know I hate to say it, but this war might owe you its victory, General.”

Hux’s ears and cheeks turn a dark red, and Ren is fascinated by it.

It clashes with the ice-blue of Hux’s eyes, and the fiery, honey cider color of his hair. For such a pale man, he’s made up of a multitude of colors. 

“What do you think of it?”

“Of Starkiller?” Ren asks.

“Yes,” Hux continues, his eyes flickering back and forth between Ren’s, “What do you think of it?”

Ren contemplates his options, but rather than being dishonest as he might usually choose to be, he tells the General very frankly, “it’s a work of art. I think it’s magnificent.” 

Hux’s eyes widen, and he gets impossibly closer.

“Say that again.”

A shiver runs through Ren - he doesn’t typically respond well to the General ordering him around, but this is less like an order, and more like a plea. Or something in between. Whatever it is, he’s glad to comply. 

“It’s magnificent.”

Hux slams Ren back against the wall by his shoulders, pressing the length of his entire body against Ren’s, and kissing him in one fluid motion.

Bewildered, and caught off-guard, Ren doesn’t exactly do anything in response for a few moments. Given a few seconds to process the situation, he finds he’s not opposed to this. Not even a little. He doesn’t understand why it’s happening, but he doesn’t want it to stop here. 

His arms, which flew out to his sides when Hux shoved him, come around Hux’s waist and back, pulling him up, and closer.

Hux’s hands move from his shoulders, to his neck, to his hair, and Ren is **definitely** not opposed to that.

He was letting Hux kiss him, and he didn’t know why until he suddenly finds himself kissing back, fervently, and that he certainly can’t explain.

Something about Hux’s arms looped around his neck, Hux’s ungloved hands digging in his hair, Hux’s hushed, shameful, moans reverberating against his lips - he _likes_ it, and wants more of it.

He lets his hands roam Hux’s figure, and Hux doesn’t stop him, just presses more into him, tilts his head, kisses him more deeply, and only pulls away when Ren lets slip some deep, wounded noise.

And when Hux pulls away, it’s with a gasp, and several stumbled steps backward. 

Ren touches curiously at his lips, and the phantom sensation Hux has left there, then he looks at Hux.

The General is getting back to himself, it seems.

He smiles - or smirks, really - looks up at Ren, cocky, and glad. His energy is evened out, back to something recognizable, and self-important. 

“It _is_ magnificent, isn’t it?” Hux asks rhetorically.

 _It’s creator too_ , Ren thinks to himself, still touching at his tingling mouth. 

Hux pulls on his gloves he’d tucked into his jacket pocket, picks up his greatcoat from the ground, and his hat too, straightens his uniform out, and says plainly, “thank you for your consultation, Ren. It was good of you to seek me out.”

“Would it be good of me to seek you out again?”

Hux glances up at him from under his brow, his eyes calculating.

Ren hates admitting it, but he loves being evaluated like Hux does to him.

Eventually, Hux nods, and says, “that’d be agreeable. I have work on the control bridge, but I’ll be in my quarters by eighteen-hundred hours. Should I expect you to be already there, lurking?”

Ren gives the General a smile, and says, “yes. You should.”


End file.
